


Pseudokissing

by Chooboozle



Series: Achievement Hunter Monsters [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Monsters, Shapeshifting, implied Ray/Ryan, vampire!michael, werewolf!Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray isn't really ready to ask Ryan out yet, so he has Michael to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pseudokissing

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very small drabble that I got in my head and I thought it was really cute. There probably won't be more to this. People suddenly have been wanting me to do more Monster!AU so, here you go! I don't know if I will continue my chapter fic...I might...I might not...who knows? I've been having a lot on my mind, lately, and I'm even struggling with my prison fic...
> 
> Fic can also be found [on my tumblr](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/post/95505150463/pseudokissing)
> 
>  **THIS VERSION OF ACHIEVEMENT HUNTER MONSTERS WAS CREATED BY BOTH ME AND MY BEST FRIEND** [Gina~](http://gooeygingin.tumblr.com/) PLEASE, visit her tumblr page; she is such an amazing person. 
> 
> Together, we created this AU, but in my opinion, most of this credit should go to her.

The Hispanic’s Lads lips sipped softly against the Gent’s, his hands tangled into the locks of the sandy blond, auburn hair. The Gent began to slide his hands down to the werewolf’s sides, gripping them lightly as he angled his head to the side to deepen the kiss. He poked his tongue out, the tip beginning to trace along the werewolf’s lips, moaning softly. The kisses produced little smacking noises as they were sucking and sipping softly on each other’s lips. The vampire actually pressed his sharp fangs down on the Hispanic’s lush, bottom lip. The werewolf responded by moaning, himself, pressing his, now blunt, fangs against the vampire’s bottom lip, dragging them lightly as they had the energy to bite; he actually began to grind against the Gent’s lap, yipping happily as he felt the bulge in the vampire’s jeans press against his. With a slight gasp, the vampire pulled away, humming softly.

 

“Ray, y-you’re taking it a bit too--”

 

“ _Fuck!_  I’m sorry,” Ray hissed out, whimpering lightly. “I-I forgot…”

 

“It’s okay,” the vampire shapeshifter chuckled Ryan’s chuckle in his form. “I mean, yeah I’ll help you practice kissing; I mean that’s the reason why I changed into my Head Vampire, but grinding is--”

 

“I know, I know, Michael, I’m sorry. A-are you sure that Geoff is okay with you doing this?”

 

“What? Taking shape of Ryan and making out with you so you can practice? Nah,” the ginger’s voice peeked through the form of Ryan’s lips as he raised an eyebrow. “Kissing is fine for him. I kiss Ryan all the time. Grinding? He doesn’t particularly like that.”

 

“I’m sorry, Michael. Lemme--” the werewolf got up, brushing himself off before trying to use his hoodie to cover up the raising tent that was in his jeans.

 

“You’re like a fucking puppy, Ray,” Michael laughed, his body shrinking and fading back into his normal self. “Horny already, and I’m not even Ryan.”

 

“You  _looked_  like him! I just got lost in the moment, okay?” the werewolf released a small, almost pathetic growl from his young throat. Ray has been a werewolf all of his life, but being so young, he just started to experience the traits that went along with it. His first transformation took place in the Rooster Teeth bathroom just over a year or two ago. It was almost quite the same as hitting puberty all over again, instead it happened in under a minute and he grew a  _lot_ more hair this time around. Michael chuckled lightly before shaking his head.

 

“Well, you’re a good kisser, I’ll give you that. Especially since you have never actually been in a relationship except with your hand,” the ginger vampire said, a harsh chuckle leaving his lips. “Why can’t you just get up the courage to ask him out, already? I’m  _pretty_  sure he knows you like him now, dude. He can read minds, you know?

“I know…” if the werewolf’s tail was out now, it would be tucked in between his legs; his ears were he flat in sadness, a small whimper leaving his throat. “I’ve wanted the courage to ask him out, already, b-but…”

 

“But what?” the ginger pulled out his phone to check messages to see if Geoff would be back anytime soon. The werewolf looked around the room to try to explain himself; currently they were sitting in Geoff’s living room; the demon had gone out for a bit and to leave Ray and Michael alone.

 

“I just never gone up the courage. It’s all apart of my cycle...I’m the most sensitive and hesitant about the smallest of things when the moon is beginning to wane. Only when the moon get’s fuller is when I feel more energetic and carefree.”

 

“I thought the whole ‘transforming while the moon is full’ was bullshit,” the vampire got up from the chair, beginning to turn on the Xbox. Ray shrugged.

 

“I can transform whenever I want. It’s just easier when the moon is full and I’m feeling...better…”

 

“I’m pretty sure Ryan will say something before that happens. Full moon? That’s in, like, another month, Ray,” Michael said as he began to put in the  _Grand Theft Auto_  disc inside of the tray. “And how long have you been eyeing him like this? About a year now?”

 

“Ever since he began to be in Let’s Plays with us,” the werewolf released a little whine, slumping on the couch, dangling his arm off of the side. “It’s been a while…”

 

“Jesus Christ, Ray, you have to  _show out_. Geoff showed signs of interest in me physically. It was  _obvious_  and he practically was forced to say he liked me because he was already caught.”

 

“What were the signs?” the werewolf adjusted his glasses that continued to slide down his face as he raised his eyebrows in interest.

 

“His tattoos would glow a bright blue,” Michael smirked. “You never noticed that? That’s why he always wore long sleeves at one point. He always wore hoodies to cover up his glowing tattoos. Djinns have that trait.”

 

“Wow,” Ray couldn’t help but smile. “T-that’s fucking awesome.”

 

“Right? Vampires don’t really show any physical signs of affection except that we just tend to linger around the ones we do have affection for. Sometimes we make a chirping noise in our throats. It’s fucking weird, but it’s like purring, I guess.”

 

The werewolf Lad look some time to ponder to try and recall if the Head Vampire ever did that; sadly, no matter how hard he tried to recall any time that Ryan did that, he couldn’t. There was a soft whine of defeat from Ray and the vampire Lad had to groan.

 

"Ray, you're just going to have to get the courage to ask him, already. I'm pretty sure you can't just keep using me to practice kissing or, Hell, do something more with me."

 

"Aw, you don't like making out with me?" Ray playfully pouted and Michael had to sneer.

 

"You're fucking messy, but I like that about your kisses. How do you think I feel that you just want to hang out with me on days like this  _just_  to make out with me as Ryan? Like, God Damn, thanks." Michael passed a controller to the werewolf and Ray gave a toothy grin.

 

"Wanna make out again?"

 

"Fuck you."

 

"I m-mean--oh, WAIT--so when you transform into Ryan, does your dick, like, look like his?"

 

Ray practically barked from Michael slamming the controller he was holding against the werewolf’s skull.

 


End file.
